mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ayu Mayu
Shōnen Champion Comics | demographic = Shōnen | serialized = | first_run = 2007 | last_run = (ongoing) | num_volumes = 2 }} Ayu Mayu (あゆまゆ) is an ecchi manga created in 2007 by Shiotarou illustrated by Suzuno Tetsuji. The story reveled around a boy named Yousuke who is trying to find his sister who was adopted ten years prior to the start of the story. As of March 2008, two Volumes have been released. Plot Yousuke and his sister were orphaned at a young age. Yousuke's sister was adopted ten years before the start of the story, since then, he has been looking for her. One day Yousuke found the couple that adopted his sister, the problem is that they have two daughters, Ayu and Mayu, both of which were adopted from the same orphanage and are roughly the same age. Both Ayu and Mayu had an older brother before being adopted. Things get more complicated when Yousuke learns that the orphanage where he previously lived was burned down a year earlier, destroying all the records, and that the couple's own records have disappeared. Yousuke must figure out which one of the girls is in fact his sister. Characters Yousuke The main character of the story. He spent the last several years trying to locate his beloved sister, until he found her (sort of). The biggest clues he has when questioned about his sister's identity is a charm necklace he gave her and a drawing she made with her name on it. Ayu and Mayu both remember having a necklace, but losing it years earlier And half the name was torn off the drawing. As the story progresses, he finds himself liking both Ayu and Mayu, wishing they both were his younger sisters. At one point during chapter one he tries to convince the girls' father that he just remembered having two sisters. He also tries to get more involved with Ayu and Mayu's lives by getting interested in their hobbies. At the end of Volume one, they found an identical necklace on Ayu's envelope, but at the end of Volume two it seems the name Nayu was written on the necklace Mayu One of the two girls who could have been Yousuke's sister. She is skilled at the violin and plays it at a professional level (seen in chapter three). She is really close to Ayu and likes that Yousuke tries to be a big brother to her. Of the two girls, she is the only one that calls Yousuke "onii-chan" (lit. "big brother"). The manga also shows that she is more caring than Ayu towards Yousuke. This is shown more in chapter 7 when she plans Yousuke's birthday party. In Chapter 8 Yousuke tells Mayu of his unbrotherly feelings toward her and he feels he has been rejected and suddenly she invites him to go on a beach trip over summer break. She gives him a test of his feelings and they end up together and sharing their first kiss. How will this end? Ayu The second girl who could be Yousuke's sister. Compared to Mayu's true age, she is only a few months younger. She is a Skilled basketball player. Ayu is also very protective of Mayu, Yousuke remarking "She is more of a watchdog than a sister" upon being introduced to her. Although she is kind towards Yousuke, she does not hesitate to attack him when she thinks he is being a pervert. In chapter two, she reveals that Yousuke is just like her brother at the orphanage, but she doubts that he really is. By the end of Volume one (in chapter 5), Ayu, Mayu and Yousuke found an identical necklace (the same as the one Yousuke has) in Ayu's envelop. The end of volume 2 shows the necklace has the word "Nayu" written on it Katsutaka Anjou The Foster Father of both Ayu and Mayu. He is a wealthy man and the dean of the school Yousuke will start attending. He knows that either one of his daughters could be the sister of Yousuke, and "tries" to help him figure it out. He is also constantly trying to make Yousuke do ridiculous task to earn his stay. Yousuke has a habit of calling him "dad", but always responds by saying "I'm not your father". Mrs. Anjou Katsutaka Anjou's wife and possibly the only one trying to help Yousuke figure out who his sister is. When Yousuke fails a task, she always tries to help him out. It is reveald in the final pages of chapter one that she hid the missing records of Mayu and Ayu in a hole in the yard. Takuji The Anjou family dog who is always getting Yousuke into trouble. One example of this is in chapter 5, when Takuji stole Mrs. Anjou's panties. Yousuke found them and was instantly attacked by Ayu thinking HE (Yousuke) is the one that stole them. When Yousuke tried to explain what happened, Takuji started acting innocent. Commonly referred to as meat by Yousuke. Ayu and Mayu's Friends First appearing in chapter 3, they are school friends of Ayu and Mayu. There are two girls (Yume and Kaede) and one boy. Upon their introduction, an embarrassed Ayu tried to bury Yousuke so that they wouldn't find out. However they did find out when Mayu spilled the beans. The two girls were happy for Ayu and Mayu, while the boy was skeptical saying that Yousuke might be a freeloader playing on their emotions. Yume has light hair and Kaede has darker hair. Their names were revealed in chapter 7. Kaede is also shown to be more dim than the other characters. The boy's real name is Jun. Nayu A third girl who appears(chapter 11 in name, chapter 14 in person).She calls Yousuke, Oniichan but she says she is not his sister but that they went to the same ophrange, and everyone there called him oniichan.In chapter 16 she kiss him at the end and said she going to the same school as him so she can be with him. See Also *Onegai Twins *KissxSis References Category:Ecchi anime and manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga